Twin
by i.am.somewhat.crazy
Summary: What if Narcissa actually had twins? one is Lucius' and another is another. contains abuse and dracomione. No slash, harry and draco are NOT slash, jus frenz


MEETING SNAPE

Draco paced the floor nervously. His mind was getting flustered already. At breakfast, Snape came up to his Slytherin table when he was least expecting him. It was never good news when Snape talked to him before his father's visits. His body still burnt and hurt painfully now, a month after Lucious came. Snape's words rang out clearly in his head.

"Draco Malfoy, I would like to have a word with you after breakfast. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower. I don't like to wait too long."

He ordered before Draco could protest. Out of sheer nervousness, the young wizard just nodded. Words can never tell how Draco felt about his family. He never liked either his father or mother. They had abused him too much for him to love. After Narcissia died, everyone was cursing him to be ungrateful for not attending her funeral, Draco had raised his head in the air. But inside, even though his mother had abused him, he still loved the lovely look of his mother when she looks at Lucious. She looked like an angel sent down from heaven. It was just her character; he still hated her for who she was. But one day, just a day, he had hoped his mother would change. But that one day never arrived.

"Hey Malfoy," sneered a voice. Draco turned around to face the mudblood, Hermione Granger. He was surprised to see his friend, and girlfriend.

"Hey, Granger, Yes, what do you want?" he asked back, it was their ways of meeting each other, it never changed.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, looking around nervously.

"Scared huh, Granger?" Draco looked disturbed as Hermione.

"Look here, I am not going to fool around with you right now. Dumbledore told me that I and Harry are going to change houses."

"What the…"

"Yeah, I was as flustered as you,"

"Which house?" Draco asked anxiously.

"Slytherin, now don't open your mouth so wide. Listen to me first. And Snape wants me to guide a new girl into here."

"A sixth year?"

"Yes."

If Hermione was going to be locked up in Slytherin, Draco was jumping for joy. Ever since Hermione and Harry helped him from his dreadful situation, he had been in good terms with them, especially Harry.

"Errhmm," A voice sounded behind Draco.

"Good morning, I see you two had a good talk," Snape sounded gruffy.

"Good morning Prof. Snape." Hermione and Draco answered dutifully.

"I have called upon you two to discuss about the newcomer. It is none other that Mr. Malfoy's twin sister, Miss Viera Eryna Malfoy."

Both students gasped.

"Do, I really have a sister? Or is she my half-sister?" Draco asked mockingly, he could not grasp it yet.

"Draco, what are you asking?" Hermione asked shocked.

"You heard what I said Mr. Malfoy. I am changing Ms. Granger's house from Gryffindor to Slytherin for that cause. Ms. Malfoy would join Slytherin too."

Draco winced when he heard Ms. Malfoy.

"Mr. Potter and you two would be receiving her from the train station tomorrow at 3am. You needn't worry about her identity; she looks similar to Draco a little."

Hermione glanced at Draco, but Draco was facing Snape.

"I'll leave you with that. Inform Harry too." Snape walked off. Snape had never liked Harry. Draco concluded he did not like to see him if he did not have to.

"Viera, Viera Eryna Malfoy. Draco, what is your middle name?"

"Eryn, Draco Eryn Malfoy." Draco seemed to be somewhere else.

"Hey, what's wrong Draco?" Hermione shook his shoulder.

"Mione, do you think she would love me? None of my parents ever did,"

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully, "I don't know Drake. Didn't Lucious tell you, you had a sister?"

"Mione, you know my father, he never tells me, he just… you know." Draco breathed heavily.

"I know your father, do you think, never mind."

"What never mind? Tell me."

"Do you think he just _dot dot dot_ her also?"

"I never thought of that," Draco began to fluster again.

"Never mind, leave it. Let's go tell Harry now." Draco stood still, stunned."

"Draco Malfoy, leave it." Hermione slipped her hand into his.

"Okay, let's go." He whispered.

I HAVE A TWIN SISTER

"Hey Harry," Draco slipped his hand over Harry's shoulder.

"Hey Drake, you scared me with your ice cold hands." Harry smirked.

"Hey Harry," Hermione stepped in.

"Hey, what did Snape tell you?"

"More of ordered you." Ron added.

"I have a _twin_ sister…" Draco said slowly.

Ginny spurted out the water she was drinking. Harry's eyes bulged out, and Ron coughed out the apple he was eating.

"What in Mervin's name is that supposed to mean?" Ginny cried out loud.

"It means Draco has a twin sister and she is coming here tomorrow."

"Hey it's not April yet, don't try to pull my leg." Ron raised his eyebrows."

"What's her name?" Harry asked curiously.

"Viera Eryna Malfoy. And our Draco is Draco Eryn Malfoy." Hermione glared at Ginny and Ron.


End file.
